Tutorials for New Users
This page is for newer Wiki users that need some help with learning how to edit. Types of Pages There are several types of pages. This is a list of their names and what you can and cannot do on them. Articles An Article is a strictly informational page. They may not be on fan-fic or fan made Bakugan. They may also not have personal opinions. It must have proper grammar, which includes capitalization and punctuation. User Pages User Pages are about you. You can do almost anything under the sun that follows the Bakugan Wiki's policies. One major rule with User Pages is that you may not do anything to someone else's without permission. Also, you may not have a User Hate List of any form, or it will be removed and you will get a warning. Talk Pages Talk Pages are your portal to the community. Other users will talk to you on your talk page, but to reply, post on theirs, and remember to leave your signature by putting ~~~~. Just like User Pages, you can do almost anything on a Talk Page unless it is out of Policy or is a hate message. Blogs Blogs are what keeps the community together. Almost anything goes here yet again except hate blogs and things out of Policy. One major thing, though, is that if an Admin or Crat finds that it is pointless or random, it will be shut down. If you resist, you will be given a warning and the blog may even be deleted. Proper Edit Format Here on Wiki, we have certain Formats for different types of pages. Before you begin to edit, it is suggested that you look at other pages and see how they are made, that way you will become more self-sufficient, as well as not leaving an article in ruins. How to Start an Edit All you need to do to begin editing any Wiki page is to click the "Edit" button. It is as simple as that. How to Link to a Page You must be in edit mode to do this. In order to link to a page, you will need Brackets. *To link to a page that is on this Wiki, use Double Brackets around the name of the page. For example, Titanium Dragonoid would make a link to the Titanium Dragonoid page. *To link to a page not on this wiki, you can either use brackets and name your link, or you would use Single Brackets around the web address and put a space between it and the name. For example, Google would turn into Google. How to Add Pictures To do this, you need to click "Edit" before you start. Once you are in the "Edit" mode, there should be a little toolbar right above your typing space. Look at the "Insert" section. There are two buttons you will need to know up there on this version of Wiki. The button with a single Picture Frame allows you to add a single picture. The button with 3 picture frame makes a gallery, that allows you to add multiple pictures at one time. In order to get some space, press the enter key. After you have gotten one or two lines of space, I want you to add a single picture, and then a 4 picture gallery. I will see when you are done. Picture Size While putting a picture or gallery, there is a little bar that should say, for example, 150 px, which means 150 Pixels. Most galleries on our wiki are between 150 and 200 px. Please try to keep the galleries to this size. Now on Blogs, you may have them as large as you wish, but articles are a different story. How to Add Categories To add a category, all you have to do is go to the bottom of a page and find the little button that says "Add category". Click that, and you will be able to figure out the rest. The only thing is that it must be a Real category. Real categories do NOT include a Bakugan's Name, the name of an Attribute, or just a random category. Thank you From all the Admins and Crats on Bakugan Wiki, we would like to thank you for working with us and reading this tutorial so that you can get a head start on the Wiki. As you get higher in Edit Count, Admins and Crat's will teach you more complex stuff. We all hope you enjoy your time on the Wiki and happy editing.